1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin dispensing machines, and more particularly, to apparatus for automatically supplying coins to the coin-retaining hopper of such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operation of Prior Art coin dispensing machines, such as slot machines and many other types of amusement and gaming devices, coins or tokens are automatically paid out to a player as prizes or awards. These coins normally are disbursed from a hopper which retains a percentage of coins played for this purpose. The increasing use of paper currency acceptors in such machines, however, often creates a "deficit" situation in which the number of coins in the hopper required for a payout is less than the amount to be paid.
Certain prior art structures employed to resolve this problem require a manual refilling procedure of the hopper with coins brought from a cashier station by a "hopper fill" team consisting of several supervisory and management personnel to monitor the cash handling. During the hopper refilling procedure, which can involve an extended period of time, the machine is out of service to the players.
Other prior art structures incorporate supplemental coin hopper fill devices, but such structures generally are located external of the slot machine and thereby give rise to undesirable security and other operational concerns.